Solar Flare
Solar Flare is one of the possible missions that can be accessed from Aurora Station. Mission Selection Refugee Council Directive x/762/264 Emergency Evacuation Program needs Pilot. Note: A Grapple will be required for this mission. Briefing Refugee Council Directive x/762/264 Objectives. 1. Reactivate crippled haulers - repair pods required. 2. Move endangered habitats to mouth of Jumpgate - grapple required. 3. Do NOT enter Habitat's Jumpgate. continue... | The Refugee council wish to hire a competent Pilot to prevent the destruction of near-solar temporary Habitats. A bizarre phenomenon - massive expansion of the sun's corona with accelerated Solar Flare activity - is endangering a considerable proportion of the refugee fleet.| There is no explanation for this.| Haulers have been deployed to tow the Habitats to safety but have experienced severe power difficulties operating in so hazardous an environment. | Repowering of the Haulers is possible with the use of Repair Pods. They will be able to retrieve one Habitat each. The remainder of the colony will need to be grappled and dragged to the mouth of the Jumpgate we will open at the nearest safe point. We recommend dragging the Habitats to the Jumpgate mouth and releasing them there to drift to safety. However, you should note that this Jumpgate is calibrated for the particular dimensions of the Refugee Habitats - as such it is liable to be fatal to smaller craft like yours. We have estimated the length of time that the next Solar Flare will take to reach the outermost Habitat, you have until then to evacuate all Habitats and escape intact. Note: A Grapple will be required for this mission. Repair Pods would be advisable. Briefing Unit Information Habitats GREEN on Radar Tow and Release near Jumpgate Haulers GREEN on Radar Deploy Repair Pod 'Rooks' (Unused) YELLOW on Radar Tertiary Objective Investigate Forces *1x Craft (Alexander Valdemar) *4x Police Beacon *2x Refugee Hauler (Civilian Hauler) *6x Refugee Habitat Dialogue Mission Start *Message: Recommend seek and repair Haulers. They will help retrieve the Habitats. *Message: Concentrate your efforts on the habitats closest the sun... *Message: They're in most danger from the Corona Expansion. Hauler Repaired *Message: Hauler recharged and preparing to tractor Habitat. Hauler Tractors Habitat *Message: Hauler has tractored Habitat. *Hauler: Sorry buddy, we're out of here. We won't be back(!) *Hauler: There's no way we're coming back through this inferno(!) You're on your own. At Least Three Habitats Saved *Ally: Jumpgate is open, have a nice day(!) Habitat Takes Damage From Corona Expansion *Habitat: Somebody - anybody(!) Please help us(!) Habitat Destroyed By Corona Expansion *Habitat: It's too late - we're done for(!) One Habitat Remaining *Message: One Habitat remaining. Timer Runs Out *Message: Sun about to explode. Player Destroys Habitats *Message: Contract terminated. Final transmission reads, "You have proved yourself a liability". Unused Messages *Message: Too late, Sun exploding. Debriefing Success Refugee Council Directive x/762/264 That was a great thing that you did today. The people will not forget you in a hurry. We still have no explanation for this unexpected increase in Solar activity. We will investigate further, from a distance. Reward: 35500 CR Total Payment: 35500 CR Failure Refugee Council Directive x/762/264 A tragic waste of Human life. If only you had been quicker. Rewards *35500 CR (Complete Mission) Trivia Unused data calls this mission 'Corona Angeli'. Category:Colony Wars: Red Sun Missions Category:Missions